Fall and Rise of a Shooting Star
by YingYang7
Summary: Inspired by Mallecat's 'The Power of Mabel'. Bill has Mabel and Dipper gripped in his hands and about to kill one of them, when Ford calls out to surrender. Mabel watches with horror, and decides she won't allow Bill to enter into his mind...


' **Alright Ford, time's up** ', Bill said – Mabel and Dipper grunting trying to push up out of his gripped fingers – **'I got the kids!'**. Mabel opened her eyes – Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford below in their cage staring up to the giant triangle – pushing to no avail, closing and opening over and again. **'I think I'm gonna kill one of them'** Bill said, moving them closer to his eye, **'Just for the heck of it'**.

Mabel continued struggling closing her eyes again as he then said, **'EENIE…'** – something flashing over her. **'MEENIE…'**. She opened them as she stopped struggling – a red light emitting behind her. She and Dipper twisted behind as he said, **'MINEY…'** , Bill's eye now flashing a pine-tree. Oh no – Mabel became frozen looking onto him. He blinked to show a shooting star – Mabel feeling Dipper's hand grab her own as she continued staring – and said, **'YOUUUU -'** 'WAIT!'

Mabel remained frozen as Bill's eye looked down to the source of the request, and Great Uncle Ford said, 'I surrender'. Mabel and Dipper turned back to see Ford and Grunkle Stan, the former holding onto the bars. **'Good choice'** , Bill said, and let them go. Mabel looked to the oncoming ground, and shifted herself slightly to her left so her grappling hook would not break her on impact. She hit the ground with an 'Ugh' – her arm aching in pain – Grunkle Stan and Ford in eyesight, as the former turned and grabbed Ford by the top of his trench-coat as he said, 'Don't do it Ford, it will destroy the universe'.

No – Mabel stared at them, as a whistling sound echoed around and Bill floated above them shrunken to smaller size – It's all my fault – as Ford said, 'It's the only way'. I won't let Grunkle Ford pay for my mistake – Bill floating towards them as he laughed manically then said, **'Oh…Even when you're about to die, you Pine twins just can't get along'** , clicking his fingers. The cage disappeared back down – Mabel turning gaze over above Bill, and saw one of the metal beams right above him – Perfect – and she came back to see Grunkle Stan tied up in those red whips – Wait for the moment.

Grunkle Ford pointed to Bill as he said, 'My only condition is that you let my brother' – turning finger to Grunkle Stan, and then gestured hand open to her and Dipper – 'and the kids go'. Bill closed his eye raising an open palmed hand as he said, **'Fine'**. Mabel opened her mouth as Dipper said 'No Grunkle Ford, don't trust him'. Mabel saw Grunkle Ford stepping forward and Stan looking to Bill, then brought herself slowly onto her knees.

Time for Mabel to save the day – as she slowly moved her hand to her sweater front, Grunkle Ford stepping closer to Bill. She put her hand inside quickly and pulled the grappling hook out, as Ford stopped before Bill. **'It's a deal'** , Bill said raising his hand, and held it out to him – those blue flames burning brightly around his hand. Mabel brought her eyes to Dipper still staring at the scene, took a deep breath and said whispering, 'I'm sorry for lying to you Dipper'.

'Mabel…' Dipper said turning to her – Mabel twisting to see Grunkle Ford taking Bill's hand. Now Mabel? – she glanced back to the beam and back. 'Mabel, what are you doing?' Dipper said whispering. Bill then weirdly turned into a statue – the cracking echoing throughout the Fearamid – and dropped slowly onto the ground. Bill's old form floated above looking over Ford - Now Mabel! – and she took to the beam lifting the grappling hook and fired.

'MABEL!' Dipper cried out – the hook catching the beam. Mabel pulled the trigger and felt herself raise from the ground, twisting to see Bill rubbing hands with glee as she came above, and let go. Bill drew himself towards Grunkle Ford – Mabel dropping fast before him, turning to see him reaching out. He came staring right into her eyes – his laughing echoing in her mind – and she curled smiling. Enjoy your stay, you Equilateral butthole – as she closed her eyes. 'PUMPKIN!' cried Grunkle Stan right next to her, and she quickly became stiff.

* * *

Bill stared around the white void filling the mind, and said turning raising his arms, **'Oh, I'm here!'** – a wooden door baring out in the distance – **'I'm finally here!'**. He floated quickly over to it as he continued, **'Look at this place, a perfect calm orderly void'**. Coming to stand before it and placing a hand on the knob, he looked around the void for a moment. **'Gotta hand it to you, Ford'** – twisting the knob and turning to look inside – **'You really know how to-'**.

Mabel was dancing on her bed in what looked like their attic room – with that dreadful Several Times music blaring out from a stereo system sitting close next to her. She turned to Bill and said, 'Hey yo!' **'WHAT?!'** Bill said, eye widened toward her.

Mabel turned off the stereo as she said jumping off the bed, 'I know, right? Not as impressive as Mabeland. But it's still the best thing I have in the world' – walking up to Bill – 'Though curious why Grunkle Ford would…'. She widened her eyes, then gasped.

* * *

'Grunkle Stan?' Dipper said standing up, as what looked like Grunkle Ford held Mabel in his arms. 'Pumpkin, no', Stan said shaking Mabel gently – Dipper blinking mouth opening. 'Stanley…' Ford's voice said to his left. Dipper turned to Ford, bringing the memory gun out from his suit and activating it. No – Dipper stared – I must do it – and said, 'Grunkle Ford, let me do it'. Grunkle Ford looked to Dipper frowning. 'It's better coming from me', Dipper said. Grunkle Ford twisted his lips, turned something at the side, and held it out for him. Dipper took it and turned to Mabel – Grunkle Stan keeping her steady, frowning, looking to him. 'I'm sorry Mabel', Dipper said lifting the gun – Mabel's name clear on the small screen – finger shaking on the trigger. He pulled it.

* * *

 **'WHAT?!'** Bill said, 'I'm gonna get my hands on that-'. The door slammed shut behind him – Mabel turning to see it herself – and blue flames sprang out from underneath the door. She gasped, staring to the flames rising to cover the door, then twisting around as they soon covered the entire room – Bill taking a step back as he said, **'What the - No no no no'**. She opened her mouth widening eyes again, then said, 'Memory Gun'.

'Grunkle Ford was gonna erase Grunkle Stan's mind with you in it' – the flames starting to grow further and further upward. Mabel curled a smile again and said, 'Clever Grunkle Ford'. **'You…'** Bill said – Mabel twisting onto him, the fire covering the entire room now – **'You idiot. Don't you realize you'll never remember Gravity Falls?'** \- Mabel curling down to frown looking to the pointy jerk panicking pointing at her – **'Everything you know will be gone!'**. She came to straight lips and said gesturing with her hands, 'At least I don't have to remember you' – the flames beginning to fade her bedroom away.

 **'Let me out of here'** Bill said turning away to the door, then raised a hand, **'Let me out'**. A blue flame burst in his hand, and simply faded away. Bill looked at his hand quickly and raised hands to his head as he said, **'Why isn't this working?'** – Mabel stepping toward him. 'Look at me', she said falling over him. Bill didn't turn. 'Turn around and look at me you equilateral butthole', she said. Bill turned around, Mabel fixed on him. 'You may think you're smart, but you made one bad mistake: You messed with the Pine's family'.

 **'You're making a mistake'** , Bill said – glancing left and right as the flames circled around him – **'I'll give you anything'**. His eye flickered to show a heart, and he said, **'Boyfriend!'** – then flickered to a handshake – **'Friendship!'** – then to a shining sun – **'Endless summer!'** \- then to a galaxy – **'Infinite power, your own galaxy'**. His eye flickered back to its usual slit, and he said **'Please!'**. Mabel remained still, staring onto him breathing slowly – the flames flickering close to her though she didn't feel a thing.

Bill's eye then raised itself out of its socket pointing outward, and he said, **'NO'** – Mabel widening eyes again a moment - then it pulled back, and he became still looking at his hands as he began to static out. **'What's happening to me?'** Bill said, taking his red form and beginning to grow outward towering over her – Mabel staying still staring – then he began to melt down quickly into a puddle.

Bill said in a funny language – the puddle turning into two stone Bills, and quickly breaking apart, then turning into a zombiefied triangle with three eyes angled, and began to static out quickly once more as he flashed rainbows colours of blue, orange, and purple, then becoming yellow again with two extra eyes underneath his big one, and then settled in a black form with his eye red, no longer a slit but like a human fixed on her – **'NRUTER YAM I TAHT REWOP TNEICNA EHT EKOVNI I NRUB OT EOMC SAH EIMT YM L-T-O-L-O-X YEH'**.

Yes – Mabel widened her eyes as he spoke. She clenched her fist as she said quietly to herself, 'If he wants to shirk the blame, he'll have to invoke my name. One way to absolve his crime, a different form, a different time'. When he finished, he raised a hand to her and said, **'MAAAABEELLLLLLLLLLL!'**. Mabel pulled her fist back as far as she could, and launched it into his eye.

'UGH!' she cried - Thunder sounding out as bright colours of red, blue and yellow light flashed around the room, Bill lighting up like a Christmas tree as streams of energy sparked forked lightning sprang from his body. He began to crack fast – screaming out echoing – and broke away into thousands of pieces, scattering into the flames, and his voice faded away fast continuing to echo, as Mabel came back to stand upright – looking toward the door, the flames edging around to her.

She breathed slowly taking in the final moment, and turned to see her open scrapbook lying on the floor behind her. She picked it up quickly and twisted a page back to the photo she had seen before what she had done – Herself, Dipper and Waddles on a bench outside the Shack, herself hanging upside down sticking her tongue out while he stood next to her, Waddles sitting in all epic cuteness, while Grunkle Stan beamed broadly, Wendy curled up to the side of her right cheek, and Soos opened mouthed, all standing behind them - Grunkle Ford the only one missing from this. She curled smiling – the flames swirling all around her - and said, 'I don't think this summer could be topped'. She gripped the sides of the book as the fire consumed her, and closed her eyes.

* * *

She slowly blinked her eyes open, as an old man's voice said, 'She's coming around'. The world seemed so blurry as she looked up to the sky – a blue, brown and grey haze mixed together, slowly turning into the sky, many tree branches pointing all around, and an old man looking down on her curling a smile as he said, 'How you doing pumpkin?' She blinked, and said, 'Erm…good…thanks. Who are you?'

'Just call me Grunkle Stan', Stan said putting her down in front of two other people – one about her height rubbing a hand against his left arm, the other taller than him looking just like the man who had held her in his arms – both were frowning. 'Hey' she said looking to the latter, 'How did you-', turning back to Grunkle Stan. She became silent a moment, then turned back to see the man with the same face. 'Twins', she said. 'That's my brother Stanford', Grunkle Stan said – Stanford nodding toward her – 'and the little guy is your brother, Dipper'.

The man called Dipper walked up to her keeping frown on face. She blinked again and said, 'Are you ok?' 'Not really…Mabel', Dipper said, 'We saved the world, but we lost you'. Mabel looked down to the ground and back, and Dipper said, 'You're my hero Mabel'. He then threw his arms around her, head coming around to her right side, and held on – beginning to sniffle. Mabel stared into the wilderness behind him, blinking – Grunkle Stan said behind her, 'Is there any way of getting her memory back?'

'There isn't', another voice said behind her – Stanford – 'I'm sorry Stanley, but Mabel's gone'. 'Wait', Dipper said letting go of her, 'What about the memory tube in the gun?'. 'Tube?' Stanford said – Mabel turning to him, then back to Dipper as he said, 'I should've said after you came back. There's a tube in the gun that allows you to play your memories back to you, in the history museum'. Mabel turned to Stanford and Grunkle Stan – both smiling, though the latter was beaming broadly as he said, 'Well what are we waiting for?'

* * *

'Wow' Dipper said as they entered the town of Gravity Falls, 'Everything's…back to normal' – Mabel twisting around seeing the streets pretty much like any other town, yet the townspeople's clothes were torn and their bodies bruised badly. She curled down as Dipper said, 'I can't see Wendy or Soos anywhere. They must have gone back to their families'. 'Dudes!', cried a different voice to her right, and she turned to see a heavyset man dressed with a green shirt, shorts and cap coming towards them.

'Soos!' Dipper and Grunkle Stan said – Mabel watching the man called "Soos" run over to them. 'You all made it out ok?' Soos said on approach. 'Yeah', Dipper said, 'but…Mabel saved us all. Grunkle Ford and Stan switched clothes so Bill would go into Stan's mind and use the memory gun, but Mabel took him into her mind'. Mabel watched as his mouth dropped open falling onto her as Dipper said, 'But we're going to the History Museum to get her memories back from the tube'. 'Dude', Soos said, 'That is the best plan ever'. Mabel curled a little smile, as Dipper said, 'You know where Wendy is?' 'She and her family went back home', Soos said, 'Best idea considering…' 'Yeah', Dipper said, 'Come on'.

They came to the History Museum, and found the central eye that opened a passageway staircase. They walked all the way down, through different corridors, and back into the Hall of Forgotten Memories.

Mabel followed Dipper to a viewing machine lain on the other side of the room – Dipper taking the tube out from the gun. When they came up to it, Dipper turned to her and said, 'Ready Mabel?' 'I think so…' Mabel said. 'It'll be ok', Dipper said, then he turned and pushed the tube into a socket, then pushed a button by the side. The viewing screen flashed a funny symbol of an eye with an X drawn over it – Dipper stepping back to stand by her – and then flashed again to a brown-haired girl sitting down in a chair outside a building.

Mabel and Dipper gasped at the little figure – hair in pigtails while she slapped a bracelet along her already covered arm as she said squeakily, 'Boom! A million slap bracelets'. 'Photo day', Mabel and Dipper said. She widened eyes turning to Dipper, and curled to a small smile – Dipper smiling to her – and then raised her hand to his and gripped it gently, and turned back seeing her younger self begin to cry from having gum placed in her hair. The image changed to Dipper coming up with a razor and shaving part of his hair off, Mabel laughing and taking razor in hand as she shaved the side with the gum in, and they posed together as their photo was taken.

Mabel kept her smile as she watched the memories flash before her – making the ridiculously big valentines card for Dipper when he received nothing, Summerween when Dipper placed the plaster over her bruised arm, Quentin Trembley passing her that congressman's top hat, their "Mystery Twins" pose after her Sock Opera, letting go of the level before Grunkle Ford came up. The next flashed of the time travel guy standing before her – showing that snow globe thing – as she said, 'Huh. Maybe Dipper has something like that in his nerd-bag'.

Mabel dropped her mouth slightly, as gasps echoed around the room. 'Mabel…' Dipper said slowly, '…that's what you meant when you said you lied?' – Mabel watching herself say, 'Just a little more summer…'. 'Yea…' she said turning to see him – frowning looking at her, then gently nodded curling a smile. Mabel began to nod curling - the image flashed a blue light - and they twisted back seeing Bill speaking in that weird language as he twisted into those weird images.

Her voice then began to say, 'If he wants to shirk the blame' – Mabel widening her eyes – 'he'll have to invoke my name. One way to absolve his crime, a different form, a different time'. 'Wait…' Dipper said, '…what did you say?' Mabel didn't respond – as Bill reached out to her and she punched him. Then the screen faded away to black, and static drew across the screen back and forth.

Mabel didn't move staring, nor did anyone speak or move themselves. Then Dipper said, 'Mabel, what was that all about?' Mabel slowly stepped forward to the viewing screen – letting go of his hand – and said, 'It was like a memory popping up, like some kind of weird lizard thing with bits of fluff hanging off its head, like the one in Grunkle Stan's fish tank'. 'You mean the Axolotl, sweetie?' Grunkle Stan said as she popped the memory out.

'That's what it is?', she said turning around them – all staring to her. 'Yea', Grunkle Stan said. 'Well', Soos said, 'Abuelita told me about Xolotl when I was a kid. He was, like, the God of Death who could take on the form of an Axolotl'. 'I wonder…' Ford said raising a hand to his chin, '…if Bill could have invoked a spell to bring himself back from the dead, and…'. 'You mean…' Grunkle Stan said. Everyone twisted to her and gasped – Mabel staring to them, and said slowly, 'Me reincarnated from Bill…Mabill?'

'But you said a different form', Dipper said – Mabel turning to him – 'That might mean you only have a few traces of him inside, but you are your own person. You've always been you'. 'It could be that Bill made the deal', Grunkle Ford said – Mabel and Dipper turning to see him with hand still raised – 'and something could have happened in between his death and your birth Mabel'. 'Like having his memory erased as well?' Grunkle Stan said. 'Possibly', Grunkle Ford said. 'Wow', Mabel said, 'I should stop putting myself down with what I said'.

Dipper laughed and said, 'I think you put YOURSELF through enough Mabel'. Mabel turned and smiled to him, then said, 'Dipper…everyone, I'm sorry I didn't tell about the rift. I thought you'd done too much for me, to think I caused enough damage to Gravity Falls as it is. I thought it was enough to give you the apprenticeship, but it took up so much inside to keep myself smiling'. 'Mabel', said Grunkle Ford.

Mabel and Dipper turned to Grunkle Ford – stepping over to them, and kneeled before her, then he said, 'Don't blame yourself for what happened. I made the deal with Bill in the first place, I created the portal. I should've told you and Stanley about the rift as well, I was so concerned with Dipper that I couldn't trust anyone else, when I should've. I put you through enough heck as it is. I am sorry Mabel'. 'We've done stupid things Grunkle Ford', Mabel said, 'But I couldn't stay mad at your face forever', and curled smiling. 'Thank you, Mabel'. 'Mabill', Mabel said laughing. Grunkle Ford laughed as well. Mabel raised her arms and walked into his body, hugging him tight – Grunkle Ford hugging her hard in return.

'We should get going', Grunkle Stan said, 'That shack isn't gonna clean itself'. Everyone laughed, as Mabel let go of Grunkle Ford. 'Mabel', Dipper said. Mabel turned to him. 'Awkward Sibling hug?' he said. Mabel smiled and said, 'Sincere sibling hug'. They wrapped their arms around each other, held for a moment, and then patted each other on the back as they said, 'Pat Pat'.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hello all! Just updated so I could sort out the spelling - especially since when I first posted this, the X-O-L-O-T-L bit did not fully copy for some reason. Also, Bill's parts are in bold - since he is a demon after all.**

 **The only thing I did forget about is I did do a fanfiction posting before many years ago - a kind of rip-off on Teen Titans, which I did take down since it felt more like my own characters as opposed to using the actual characters from Teen Titans. It is lost to the annals of time however, and I don't intend to resurrect it anytime soon.**

 **Anyway, this was a fun one shot based off Polaris Stella's (formally Mallecat) 'The Power of Mabel', which inspired me to do this - she does great stories! The idea of Mabel being reincarnated from Bill is a little fun theory I had. Don't think it would actually be true, considering different theories I have heard, but hey, just for fun!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this story, please leave a review, or message with any questions you have. Hope to hear from you all soon.**

 **YingYang7**


End file.
